disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of references in non-Disney games
List of references to Disney in games that are not based on Disney productions. Computer Games ''Animal Jam'' *When you play as an elephant in the game when you press the play button, the elephants flap their ears and fly very low to the ground, a reference to Dumbo. ''Curious George Learns Phonics'' * The ball in the story "Baby Bip Takes a Bath" is the Pixar Ball. ''Dr. Seuss' ABC'' *On Page C, the Magic Flying Carpet is referenced. ''Freddi Fish 3: The Case of the Stolen Conch Shell *King Louie is mentioned by Magenta the Monkey. ''Fisher-Price Pirate Ship *On the "Crow's Nest Show", King Triton and Genie are referenced. *At the "Ship-Wheel Show", Ariel, the Nautilus and the Giant Squid are referenced. ''Fisher-Price Wild Western Town'' *At the "Hotel Guest Guess Show", Marie and Winnie the Pooh's honeypot are referenced. ''Heroes of Might and Magic II: The Succession Wars'' *Jafar, Maleficent, the Evil Queen and Horned King are mentioned by King Archibald Ironfist. *Arthur Pendragon, Tinker Bell, Marlin and Pocahontas are mentioned by Roland Ironfist. *The Genie's Magic Lamp is referenced. ''I Wanna Be the Guy *The [[Moon Stage Theme (DuckTales)|''DuckTales Moon Stage Theme]] plays at one point in the game. ''Monty Python's The Meaning of Life'' *Based on the 1983 film of the same name, the cover of this video game features a naked family (who are about to be crushed by a boulder with a sperm cell on it) all wearing Mickey Mouse hats. ''Sam & Max Hit the Road'' *When Sam and Max are visiting Conroy Bumpus' mansion, they happen upon Bumpus' stage room. In one corner of the room, Pinocchio, with his nose grown, can be seen sitting in a locked birdcage. ''Spy Fox in "Dry Cereal" *Clarence Waltz, the tattooed pelican, has Ariel referenced. *Spy Fox mentioned that the Teddy Bear belongs to Penny. SPY Fox 2: "Some Assembly Required" *After Spy Fox gains access to the Dogbot's control room, he makes a reference to a line from the song "A Spoonful of Sugar". ''Ultimate Writing and Creativity Center *At the "Picture Place", Ariel is referenced. Video Games ''Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice *During ''Turnabout Revolution, Crown Princess Rayfa mentions "Besides Nayna and the little birds who visit, I have no one else to talk to". Apollo Justice later thinks to himself in response "Is there anything more stereotypically princess-y than talking to birds?", referencing Disney Princesses and their tendency to interact with animals such as Aurora and Snow White. ''Animal Crossing (series) *During the Halloween season in various ''Animal Crossing games, there is a character named Jack who wears a jack-o-lantern on his head, wears black, and repeatedly calls himself the King of Halloween, which is presumably a reference to Jack Skellington from The Nightmare Before Christmas, and more specifically how he appeared during the opening song This is Halloween before jumping into a fountain. ''Back to the Future: The Game *The convention booth is A113. Banjo-Kazooie *The opening for the game has the main villain, Gruntilda, asking her cauldron, Dingpot, "Dingpot, Dingpot by the bench, who's the nicest-looking wench?", a clear parody of the Evil Queen's famous phrase "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" from ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. In fact, Gruntilda's motives in the game were similar to that of the Evil Queen, and even was defeated in a similar manner to the Queen by falling and being crushed by a boulder (although unlike the Evil Queen, Gruntilda wasn't actually killed by this). *Banjo's house in the game was colored blue, which along Banjo's species being a bear may have been a parody of the Playhouse Disney show Bear in the Big Blue House. ''Bendy and the Ink Machine * The overall vintage themes and cartoons for the horror game franchise ''Bendy (including the games like Bendy and the Ink Machine and Bendy in Nightmare Run) are remarkably inspired by the 1920-30s works of Disney and Fleischer. *Some cartoon characters seems to be based on the popular Disney characters: **Bendy, the devil character, is influenced by the Disney mascot Mickey Mouse. Bendy's horns are drawn to always appear in the same style no matter which way he is facing in the animation shorts, the same way as the position of Mickey Mouse's ears. Bendy's whistle heard in occasions of the game also sounds similar to Mickey's own whistling tune in his Steamboat Willie cartoon. **Boris the Wolf's design is surprisingly similar to Goofy. *The amusement park, Bendy Land, is likely based on the Disney parks such as Disneyland and Walt Disney World. **The ballroom, inside Bendy Land's haunted house dark ride, has few similarities to Disneyland's dark ride Haunted Mansion. * Walt Disney Productions/The Walt Disney Company chief executive officer Michael Eisner's name is referenced in the appointment schedule as "E. Misner". *Sillyvision mentioned in the cartoon posters may be inspired by Silly Symphonies. *The fictional animation company Joey Drew Studios (a setting where the game takes place) is based on Walt Disney Studios, while the founder Joey Drew is a reminiscent to Walt Disney. *The "Dreams come true" message quote seen or heard in the Bendy and the Ink Machine game may be a reference to Walt Disney World's slogan "Where dreams come true". *The book item entitling "The Illusion of Living" is a reference to the Disney animation book The Illusion of Life written by two long-term animators, Frank Thomas and Ollie Johnston, two of Disney's Nine Old Men. ''Beyond Two Souls *A113 is the number of a room in the building Jodie grows up in. BioShock Infinite *Elizabeth, the deuteragonist of the game, was inspired by the designs of several Disney Princesses, most notably Belle. *The level Soldier's Field has maps in a layout similar to Disneyland. *The Hall of Heroes is similar to the Hall of Presidents. In addition, the Motorized Patriots are based off of the animatronics found in the Hall, albeit crossed with the machines from the ''Terminator franchise. *In the downloadable content Burial at Sea - Episode 2, a statue of Andrew Ryan holding a young boy's hand is seen in the academy cafeteria. The statue parallels the "Partners" statue of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse found in Walt Disney World. ''BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle *Certain color palettes for Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna reference the Disney versions of the fairy tales they allude to - Snow White and Belle, respectively. Borderlands 2 *There are two optional bosses that are named Pimon and Tumbaa, which are references to Timon and Pumbaa from ''The Lion King. Ironically enough, Pimon and Tumbaa are characters from Timon & Pumbaa. *There is a player customization skin called "Unda Da Sea", referencing the song "Under the Sea". ''Castlevania'' *The enemy pair Dead Mate as well as Ghost Dancer is based on the Groundskeeper and dancing ghosts from The Haunted Mansion. *The Fox Archer enemy (or more accurately, its palette swap Fox Hunter) resembles Robin Hood from the 1973 film. ''Cuphead *The game's aesthetic draws heavily from Disney and Fleischer cartoons from the 1930s. *Cuphead and Mugman's clothes are based on Mickey Mouse and Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. *In the Run n' Gun level "Funhouse Frazzle", the car enemies are similar to the ones in ''Susie the Little Blue Coupe, and the sentient tuba enemies resemble the saxophone king of the Isle of Jazz in the Silly Symphony Music Land. *The Run n' Gun level "Sugarland Shimmy" shares the same style as the Silly Symphony The Cookie Carnival. *In the Run n' Gun level "Perilous Piers", there is a billboard for Tyrus Gardens in reference to Tyrus Wong, the art director on Bambi. In the same level, a sign for Iwerks Hotels can be seen. *Werner Werman's physical appearance is partially based on Mortimer Mouse. *Dr. Kahl's name is based on animator Milt Kahl and his physical form is partially based on the Mad Doctor. *In the Run n' Gun level "High Seas Hi-Jinx!", the turtle enemy that Cala Maria summons bears a striking resemblance to Toby Tortoise. *The Devil bears a similar appearance to the one featured in the Silly Symphony "Hell's Bells". **In the final boss level "One Hell of a Time," the Devil's second phase is lit in a similar manner to Chernabog in the "Night on Bald Mountain" segment in Fantasia. ''Destiny'' *A113 is the name of an unknown area on the Dead Orbit Ghost fragment Grimoire card. ''Destroy All Humans! 2'' *One side mission involves Cryptosporidium-138 creating a cult for the Furon God, Arkvoodle, whom Orthopox-13, Crypto's superior, explains will return when enough people believe in his image, to which Crypto quips, "You mean like Tinker Bell?" *In Albion (a takeoff on London, England), one hippie randomly criticizes Dick Van Dyke's attempted British accent and his saying things like "chim-chiminee". *In Takoshima (a takeoff on Tokyo, Japan), one Japanese man randomly asks, "How does panther song from Jungle Book go?" ''DLC'' *A113 can be seen on the new glider in the end of the introduction mission cutscene. ''Duke Nukem 3D *In the game's fourth episode, the level ''Babe Land is a huge reference to Disneyland. **The animatronic mice in the level resemble Mickey Mouse. **The main attraction in the level is a flashback on Pirates of the Caribbean. ''Earthworm Jim'' *In the Villi People level of the second game, there is a question asking; "When did the Battle of Hastings take place?", one of the possible answers is: "101 D.M." ''Fallout 4 *A113 can be seen in one of the gas station signs in the gameplay demo and in the Brotherhood of Steel Cambridge computer logs Final Fantasy'' series *The design of the Summon Hades and his usage of a cauldron resembles that of the Horned King and the titular object from the film The Black Cauldron, respectively. ''Game & Watch Gallery'' series *The Disney Game & Watch game Egg (specificaly, the Zeke Wolf version) is one of the playable games in Game & Watch Gallery 3. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *In the Escobar International Airport area of the game's setting Vice City (a parody of Miami, Florida), there are billboards advertising a theme park called "Fun World", which is a reference to Disney World. Kombat, Mortal 11 *One of the customization options for Frost is a Frozen Core called Axiom A113. [[w:c:zelda:The Legend of Zelda series|''The Legend of Zelda franchise]] *According to Shigeru Miyamoto, Link's design was modeled after Peter Pan's. Owing to this, Link (or at least his incarnation in Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask), similar to Peter Pan, also grew up among children who could not age within a mysterious realm (in Link's case, the Kokiri in Kokiri Forest, and in Peter Pan's case, Neverland). *One character during the Child Timeline is seen prancing around Hyrule Castle Town's square, and when talked to, says "Huff huff! I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date!", an obvious reference to the White Rabbit from the Disney adaptation of Alice in Wonderland. *There being seven Mountain Minish (not counting their boss) and their having a song relating to their work in The Minish Cap seems to be a reference to Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. ''Lego Batman: The Videogame'' *At the start of the level at which you battle the Riddler, his minions will use umbrellas as parachutes before attacking you. The landings are a reference to Mary Poppins. ''Lollipop Chainsaw'' *Juliet Starling makes a reference to Chip and Dale when she notices Zed's influences include torturing small animals. ''Mario'' series *The design of the recurring Mario series anti-hero Wario was derived in part from Stromboli.William Andureau (December 06, 2018). "Les confidences du dessinateur historique des personnages Nintendo". Le Monde. Retrieved December 14, 2018 (English translation available here) ''Mario Kart 8'' *Sweet Sweet Canyon bears some resemblance to Sugar Rush from Wreck-It Ralph. ''MediEvil'' *The Town Mayor bears a strong resemblance to the Mayor of Halloween Town. *The Gallow's Town (referred as the level The Sleeping Village) is faintly similar to Halloween Town. ''MediEvil: Resurrection'' *Jack Skellington's last name is briefly mentioned by one of the bosses of the game named Mr. Axey as he said, "Stay still! BAD Skellington! Go to naughty stair!" ''Mega Man'' series *In Mega Man ZX, the intro boss for the game, Giga Aspis, resembles the Snake boss from Magical Quest Starring Mickey Mouse in overall design as well as the head being the weak point and being fought in a forested area. **In addition, the final battle against Serpent also resembles the Ursula boss fight in the NES and GB versions of The Little Mermaid. **One of Splash Woman's attacks from Mega Man 9 featured her using robotic fish resembling Flounder from the NES version of the aforementioned game. Coincidentally, all of these games were made by the same company, Capcom. ''Metal Gear'' series *In the HD Collection version of Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater, shooting a Kerotan doll for the first time will unlock the trophy/achievement Prince Charming, alluding to both The Princess and the Frog (which had already seen a theatrical release at the time the HD collection had been released) and the fairy tale it was adapted from, The Frog Prince. Similarly, shooting all of the Kerotan dolls will unlock the trophy/achievement It Ain't Easy Being Green, alluding to Kermit the Frog of The Muppets. ''Metroid Prime'' *On the (defunct) official site, there was a planet named 2466 URSA, which was named after Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (due to the numbers matching up with the release date of the first film, February 4, 1966). ''Outlast *A113 is the name of a locked room in the earliest stage of the game. ''Pokémon series *In Pokémon X and Y'', various references to fairy tales and their Disney renditions are made throughout the game. In Lumiose City, someone refers to having; "One Hundred and One Furfrou" and one of the posters on a digital billboard is a clear reference to the theatrical poster for ''Saving Mr. Banks. ''Poker Night at the Inventory'' *Strong Bad calls Max "Stitch". ''Prototype *Bloodtox, the red chemical used to combat the Blacklight Virus, is codenamed Substance A-113A, referring to the inside joke A113 in Pixar films. Resident Evil *Richard Waugh's performance as Albert Wesker was specifically cited to be based on Shere Khan from the 1967 version of ''The Jungle Book. *The Trophies/achievements for completing episodes of Resident Evil: Revelations 2 with all medals, "Only Good Guys Win Medals", "There's a Medal for That", "Sweet, Golden Medal" and "I'm Not Leaving Without My Medal", are derived from dialogue from Wreck-It Ralph. ''Saints Row: The Third *There is a "missing ships" poster found on cargo ships. On this list, several real and fictional ships are listed, including Axiom from ''WALL-E. ''The Simpsons Game *A statue of Santa's Little Helper in the ''Big Super Happy Fun Fun stage is seen holding a Keyblade from Kingdom Hearts in his mouth. ''Skylanders'' *A Skylander named Hex bears a resemblance to Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty. **So does Kaos' Mom, an antagonist of Skylanders: Swap Force. *In the Wilikin Village, a chapter in Skylanders: Giants, there will be a boss battle with Chompy Mage at the end. The island on which you fight looks similar to a Hidden Mickey. *A Skylander named Wash Buckler bears a resemblance to Davy Jones from the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' series. ''Sonic and All-Stars Racing: Transformed'' *Due to Sonic's cameos in the film, Wreck-It Ralph is a playable character in the game. ''Star Fox'' *Pre-''Star Fox 64'' production materials such as the Missions Guide and the Nintendo Power comic mentioned that the main protagonist and leader of the Star Fox team, Fox McCloud, prior to forming the mercenary pilots for hire group, was the leader of a group of bandits who stole from the Imperial Guard in the name of the oppressed, alluding to Robin Hood (who coincidentally in the Disney version, was portrayed as an anthropomorphic fox, just like Fox McCloud was) and his merry band of thieves who stole from Prince John and gave the wealth back to the poor. ''Strong Bad's Cool Game For Attractive People'' series *In Episode 2, "Strong Badia the Free", at the Homsar Reservation, as Strong Sad worries about having an inflammation of the "pretendix", he fears that he may have a "[in My Tumbly|rumble in [his tumble]]." ''Sunset Overdrive *A113 is seen while walter is working on his glider during a cutscene. SuperTuxKart *A113 can be seen written on the entrance door of Oliver's math class one of the race track. ''Tekken Tag Tournament 2 *In Jaycee's Tekken Tag Tournament 2 ending, it shows the scene when they were going near an injured woman. On top of the injured woman, there is a lamp that is a reference to Luxo, Jr. *In Lee Chaolan's Tekken Tag Tournament 2 ending, one of the Tekken Forces hide on top of a blossom cherry tree that is a reference to the blossom tree from the ending of A Bug's Life. ''Tom and Jerry in House Trap'' *The intro logo shows Pumbaa from The Lion King. ''A Vampire Story'' *A113 is the position on Mona's grave. ''War Thunder *A113 it was included as a decal with certain event vehicles. ''Wario Ware Inc. Mega Party Game$ *A Mickey Mouse head shape was found in one of the minigames. ''World of Warcraft'' *There is an NPC named Kher Shan, a reference to Shere Khan from the film The Jungle Book. *Lorewalker Cho's small crimson cloud serpent Mishi is a reference to Mushu. *On top of a mountain, there is a house which has a large amount of balloons tied to it. Inside the house, there are three NPCs named Kar, Rusty Nail and a fox named Dig. This is a reference to Carl, Russell and Dug from the Pixar film Up. *There is a comment on a buff while riding the magnificent flying carpet that says "Don't you dare close your eyes," which is a part of the lyrics for the song "A Whole New World" sung in the film Aladdin. *In a certain area, there are four NPCs named Bambina, Mother of Bambina, Flora and Thudder. This is a reference to Bambi, Bambi's mother, Flower and Thumper from the film Bambi. **Every 10-15 minutes, there is a hunter that will come out and shoot Mother of Bambina, which is what happens to Bambi's mother in the film. *There is a minor boss who wields a Keyblade, which is a reference to the Keyblade weapon in the ''Kingdom Hearts'' series. Mobile App Games ''Angry Birds'' franchise *The overall appearance of Piggy Island resembles Neverland from Peter Pan, particularly the crescent-shaped lagoon on the southern portion of the island, the waterfall in the center of the island, and the mountain range on the northern portion of the island. ''Angry Birds Stella'' *Gale's design resembles either the Evil Queen or Maleficent. ''Angry Birds 2'' *The Umbrella Pig enemies reference Mary Poppins. ''Pocket Mortys'' *Frozen Morty has an attack called "Let It Go", which is a reference to the song of the same name from Frozen. ''Tasty Tale'' *At Grandma's Bakery, one of the customers looks like Snow White and Doc (wearing a green hat) from the 1937 film of the same name and Pinocchio from the 1940 film of the same name. Card Games ''Apples to Apples Junior'' *Mickey Mouse and Dumbo are on some of the cards, and the word "Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo" is on the Cinderella card. Category:Non-Disney Category:Lists